With rapid development of communication technologies, mobile terminals such as smartphones and tablet PCs are increasingly popular. It seems that mobile terminals have become an integral part of people's daily life. While enriching people's life and bringing great conveniences to people, such hi-tech products increasingly need to confront information security problems.
For example, providers of illegal software may spread malware over the Internet to infect mobile devices and computers. If a user browses certain malicious websites or downloads certain information, such malware may run in the user's terminal to cause damages: in minor cases, malware may harass people personally, in more serious cases, malware may hunt for and transmit people's personal data (for example, account passwords) to the malware providers, thus compromising people's privacy and financial security. Therefore, dealing with and detecting malware effectively is an urgent issue.
Due to limited processing capacity of a mobile terminal's CPU, mobile terminal usually adopts simple malware detection methods, such as performing simple binary scanning only on feature codes of software application in order to determine whether certain software application is indeed a malware. However, malware usually encrypts its sensitive fields, thus rendering existing malware detection method inadequate in accurately directly detecting malware.